Shadow's Past
by ghost83
Summary: My OC, Shadow's, story before "the Revenge of a General" by Jacksonluver101. He's my OC that I submited into the story and I, with Jacksonluver's permission, decided to a story on his past. Will eventually show what he thinks in Jacksonluver101's story when he appears.
1. Not normal

**Jacksonluver101** wanted me to do this story, so why not?

* * *

Shadow's POV:

I still can't believe I'm still alive, after all these centuries. But as the saying goes, expect the unexpected. I can't help but remember how far I had come until now. How it was _way _more peaceful and less annoying when I wasn't assigned to "protect" Brenna.

_flash back_

I was thirteen and living in an orphanage. No one wanted to adopt me. Heck, no one even claimed me as their son. That's when it happened.

I was on my usual afternoon stroll through the streets when a hand grabbed me and dragged me into an alley. I looked to see a gang armed with knives and that stuff. I explained carefully, "You don't want to attack me. Other wise, I'll kill you." One guy swiped at me with his machete. I said again, "You really don't want to attack me." I have this condition. A guy tried to stab me with his knife. I said scared, "_I'm warning_ you." The thing is... Finally the leader fired a shot at my foot and that set me off, or rather, my alter ego off. I have this condition in which I take on another personality while having my memory intact. And once he's triggered, you can't stop him.

"I" charged straight on at the machete guy to kick him in the groin and kill him. "I" took the machete and started massacring the gang until they were bloody corpses at my feet. My ego left me as I returned to the real me and saw what I had done. I backed up, and ran away from the alley and away from the orphanage and towards a new one.

I know it will take only a few days for the bodies to be discovered so I threw the machete into a dump and continued on running away from New Orléans, Louisiana. And at the time, I didn't even have a name for me, or my ego. But all I knew was this. Who ever I am, I'm not normal.

* * *

So, this story will link up with **Jacksonluver101**'s story, **Revenge of a General**.


	2. Hermes got pick-pocketed!

_Continued off from last chapter._

* * *

Past Shadow's POV:

I ran until I couldn't run no more and looked at where I ended up. Not very far. San Antonio, Texas. Far to you, but when you ride on train cargo then it's fairly quick. I even managed to pick-pocket twenty bucks out of someone's wallet. Doubt he would even notice like the snakes that are on his phone. (Hermes.) Anyway, I grabbed a meal from McDonald's on the go because I needed to find an orphanage quick as well as an escape route incase my ego kills someone. Or worst, people.

I took a break and took a stroll in a park because I needed to clear my head. I took a look at my reflection in the fountain to know how I look. I had black hair and pale blue eyes with silver pupils. I then realized why no one adopted me. I don't even have normal eyes. They just give nightmares to anyone who see me, and my clothes add to the affect. I looked like one of those kids without a home, which is basically what I am.

I ended up huddling up into a ball and dozed off in an alley. Just then a girl asked, "Why are you here? You will catch a cold." I looked up, but not all the way due to my eyes. The clothes she picked were weird. However, I didn't look any higher since she would receive nightmares from them. But to protect her from nightmares, I brushed my hair slightly over my eyes so she couldn't see them.

She asked, "What's your name?" I remained silent. She asked, "Do you even have a name?" I shook my head. "Can you talk?" I nodded. "So you can talk, but you just don't feel like it, and you don't have a name." I shrugged and replied, "Just avoid eye contact with me cause if you do, you will probably run away from me. And yes, at the moment I don't have a name." I took a deep breath and explained, "Look. I'm an orphan. I don't even stay in the same place twice. So I strongly recommend you to forget about me and just leave me alone." She just took off her boy jacket, not a girl jacket, and shoved it towards me as she said, "At least put this on so you won't get a cold." I took it from her and as I put it on, some wind blown it out of my eyes causing them to show. Only one word ran through me when she saw my eyes. Shit.

But when I saw her eyes, I knew she wasn't normal ether. Heck, she looked a year younger than me. She just asked me one question, "Who are you?" I just backed away and said before running, "Easy, the prince of Hell. That makes you the princess of Heaven." I just ran away after that, not caring if she was even tailing me. She doesn't know my name and I don't know hers, it's better that way. And at the time, I knew it best to hide in the shadows so no one could see me.

* * *

The girl was Brenna, Jacksonluver101's OC in **the Revenge of a General**. Check it out! Oh, and please review.

* * *

P.S. The next few chapters take place before older Brenna and older Shadow even meet in **the Revenge of a General** chapter 21. Chapter 18.


	3. Father and creation

Continues on.

* * *

Shadow's POV:

After running away, I continued to move from orphanage to orphanage. The typical pattern for me was this: Arrive, stay, kill, run away, and start all over again. Who am I even kidding. I'm a walking monster just waiting for something to tick me off. It could range from insult to gun shot, heck even flirting. So many lives of girls taken because of that just because of looking into my eyes. I mentally take the term "Looks could kill" to the next level by making them have nightmares and scream when they have eye contact with me. It wasn't long before my life took a turn.

I was huddled in an alley. I don't remember the city. I think I'm in a town in Alaska. Lost track after I crossed the Canadian border by train. I felt as if I was being watched. So I slowly lifted my head to see this black helix eye looking at me. I just stared right back. It continued like that for minutes before I scooted aside to make room for it. As it floated down, it took on the form of a man and sat right next to me. He then said, "You've grown, my son." Son? I just looked blankly at the wall as he stated, "You are my son." I just gave an emotionless look at him as he explained, "I'm sorry for not claiming you as my own. I've been, busy. My general has died so I need a substitute that will eventually be just as powerful." I continued to stare blankly as he continued, "My point is, you're my son. You're the son of me, Chaos, Primorial god of the Universe." I just blinked and curled up tighter into a ball as I replied, "If you're my dad, then why do I have these eyes?" He simply said, "Because I created you that way." Created? I asked, "What's going on?" He just placed his hand on my head and I saw everything, and I mean _everything,_ that has happened until now.

I then asked, "What do you want me to do?" He just simply replied, "For you to be my one of my aces and become the prince of Hell. But to be more specific, prince of the pit."

* * *

Shadow: Why, the heck are you writing this?

g83: Jacksonluver101 gave me permission to.

Shadow: You just asked her if you can write about my past?

g83: Yep, pretty much.

Shadow: Why, might I ask, do you want to write this?

g83: Dude. You pretty much only showed up in two chapters so far. (Today: 4/9/2013) Does that make you mysterious enough?

Shadow: Why, yes. Yes it does.

g83: Thus the point.

Shadow: Really? (-_-')

g83: Yeah. Anyway, please review and check out **Revenge of a General **to see Shadow and more!


	4. Aces and training begins

Still past Shadow's POV:

I stood on the edge of the pit with my dad, doing final preparations for my, ahem, "training". Note the "training". My dad has helped me so I can be ready against any monster, or at least the ones that he knows. Surprisingly, even the primorials don't know anything. He basically wants me to journey into the deepest depths of the pit of Tartarus. Heh, Tar Tar us. Just realised that.

Anyway, before I jumped, I asked, "Did you create me just now or was I aging in Earth years?" He explained, "It's hard to explain due to it being both. Basically I created you to be a new born. However you were set to age in those years. So to shorten it up, you were a created new born that aged in Earth years. Anything else you want to ask me before you go?" I thought about it before replying, "Yeah. What ever happened to Mr. Jackson?" He remained silent before saying, "Some things are best left unknown." I nodded and stated before jumping, "I may not be General Perceus Jackson, but I'll try to just be as powerful as he is. It's good to have a few aces up your sleeves along with a back up plan. Learned that from the life I had on the run." And with that said I jumped into the pit.

If I die, it's my karma. If I become the prince of Hell, then I'll be _in _hell with my condition. And all of that, without a name for myself.

_End of Flash back_

I checked the time, which is unnecessary since I'm a god of it along with some others. It's still 9 am. I guess I could tell you about the things in the pit, then what happened during and after I meet Brenna.

* * *

So the next few chapter will be about Shadow's training and what happened in Tartarus. Again, Tar Tar us. No offence to the husband of Gaea, but replace the T's with J's.

It will then say Jar Jar us. Jar-Jar. Uncalled-for Star Wars reference!

Anyway, take a guess on what kinds of unknown monsters there are by reviewing in the box below.

* * *

Random realisation:

Try spelling this backwards:

Tacocat.

Same thing.


	5. The present is the past and future

Don't ask about the title, it'll make sense later on. Slight MoA spoiler.

* * *

Shadow's POV:

So basically tell you what's happening, due to the fact that I'm hiding, every monster and titan in here wants to rip me to shreds. I really need a break after this. But, hey. If I'm going to be the prince of hell, I might as well look on the bright side of things. Endless training, numberous monsters, all we're missing is an ice cream parlor along with a few maps and this could be a tourist sight.

Just then my dad spoke in my mind, "**Nothing much changes in the pit.**"  
I replied, "Obviously."  
"**No, I mean nothing changes in the pit. Not one single thing.**"  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
**"Since this is almost the same in another time, I'm going to over lap them."  
**"And what, pray do tell, are you going to overlap this time with?"  
**"The moment when Nico di Angelo got into the pit."**

As he said that, some ghostly things became solid and the son of Hades was right next to me. He asked, "Who are you?" I plainly said as we ran away from the monsters, "A future prince of hell. You?" He replied as we ducked behind a rock, "A son of Hades." Two giants appeared out of nowhere and we struggled just to run away from them. He asked silently as we stayed out of sight, "What do you know about this place?" I dug deep as I replied, "I only know this. Being captured is way better than being eaten."

He shuddered and asked, "Why is your hair changing color?" I just plainly replied, "I learned a few tricks while down here." My hair turned white and covered one of my eyes. Then the ends of my hair turned red so that my hair looked like a paint brush dipped in red paint. I focused my powers and said in a entertaining voice, "Bring on the heat!" I let out a burst of fire from my hands that temporarily stunned the monsters. He looked at me in awe as I tossed him a pomegranate and said, "Here, you might need this."

He just asked, "Where are you from?" I thought about it before saying in a logical way, "I'm from the future in your sense. However this is also my present, making you from the past. So in a way, I'm from the future but at the same time in the past." He then asked, "Then how did you do that?" I stated, "When you made peace with your ego, this happens." And that was some time ago.

I then said, "You should let the giants capture you." He looked at me and asked, "And what? Die inside that jar?" I stated, "The pomegranate." He realised what I mean as I explained, "The Doors of Death are a double seal. That means you have to close the door on both sides to fully close it. You need a team to fight on the other side to close them." I then looked at him and begged, "Please don't tell anyone about me. If you do, then the space-time continuum would be destroyed." He raised his hand and said, "I'll take it to my grave and beyond."

I nodded and asked while rubbing the back of my head, "I know this would sound embarrassing, but could you come up with a name for me?" He replied as I turned back to normal, "Shadow. Because you always seem to blend in with them better than me." I then smiled and said, "Thank you, Nico di Angelo, for giving me a name." He did a little bow before replying, "You're welcome, Shadow." I then pat him on the shoulder and stated, "The Fates will tell when we meet again." And just like that, we became ghost to each other before disappearing from the other's view.

I then faced the monsters and said while dropping the weights that were around my ankles and forearms, "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Shadow, the prince of Hell." I then rushed at them and didn't look back.

And I still silently thanked Nico di Angelo for giving me a name.

* * *

Sorry for not including any monsters. That would be really bad. Anyway, the "Doors of Death" line was said in MoA by Nico. He was the one who told them about the doors, but didn't tell them how he knew. That inspired me.

Anyway, what do you think will happen next?

Leave your intresting reviews in the box _below_ so I could read them.

* * *

Ending came from **RWJ **from **YouTube**.


	6. Shadow, the god of

Shadow's POV:

Now we get to the part where it gets too violent so I will just give you this key for that form of mine, or Light's, color code. You see, each color represents something I have control over at the moment along with it's advantages and weakness. However, I can only have one element active at a time. Basically, here's the color code for when my hair turns a certain color.

The color representations are:  
Black=Normal. No weakness. No advantage  
Dark Blue=Water. Weakness, lightning. Advantage, fire  
Crimson red=Fire. Weakness, water. Advantage, plants  
Light Green=Wind. Weakness, earth. Advantage, lightning.  
Jungle Green=Plants. Weakness, fire. Advantage, earth  
Brown=Earth. Weakness, plants. Advantage, wind.  
Yellow=Lightning. Weakness, wind. Advantage, water.  
White=snow. Weakness/Advantage, none.

Anyway, I skip to the point in which my dad tells me who I am now along with what I have to do. It went like thins.

I became the prince of the pit and decided to take a break in Paris. So I went there, ordered a cup of tea, and enjoyed the peaceful moment. Just then my dad appeared with this woman with this punk-goth look. I greeted like it was usual, "Dad. And..." She replied while shaking my hand, "Thalia Jackson. Wife of Percy Jack..." She started to tear up so I replied, "Just, keep it simple. I'm Shadow. Nice to meet you, Ms. Jackson." We chatted and dad explained how he wants me to protect Ms. Jackson's daughter, Brenna.

When my dad told me that I rule over time, the elements, shadows, I knew my life would be like when I went into the pit all over again with this new life to protect Brenna.

* * *

g83: We're coming close to when Brenna meet's Shadow!

Shadow: Why do I get the feeling that something bad is happening to the author at this moment?

g83: IDK, let's see what's happening.

(We see what happened in Chapter 17, when Brenna meets her mom.)

Both of us: ...

g83: Wish you luck, man.

Shadow: Gods help me.

g83: Review. And Jacksonluver101, please make a chapter without chair slamming.

Shadow: To be cruel or not to be cruel. That is the question.

g83: I'll start making two mahogany chairs.

Shadow: Mahogany doors.

g83: No, I'm not going to be a **Sijn** from the **Yogscast** on **Y****ouTube**.


	7. Meeting Brenna

Now we get to the part where he comes in **Jacksonluver's RoG**.

* * *

Shadow's POV:

I walked into her palace. Dad gave me the map of it in my head so I know the very layout of it. That's when I saw her. She was on the floor panting. Defiantly tired. I crossed my arms and asked, "Tired?" She looked at me for a while. Let's see: darting eyes, slightly looked interested, she's checking me out.

I then asked, "Well, Princess, are you just going to sit there checking me out?" That's when she suddenly transported herself to me with a dagger at my chin. My eyes widened as I now took a mental note. The princess has anger issues. She ordered, "Don't call me princess, I am general first, do you understand?" I nodded, trying not to attack her with my sword, Freeze burn. It's a sword which emits extreme heat or cold when hitting monsters. When hit on heat side, the victim will burn by fires that freezes them to the bone. If hit by cold side, they will be encased in ice and dissolve into vapor. What could I say. It was a present.

She stepped away and asked, "Good now, why are you here?" I replied, "Well princess, err I mean General," She was the goddess of truth so I plainly said, "Chaos said I was assigned to be your protector." She then asked, "Excuse me? I don't need to be protected! What does he think I am? A princess?" I opened my mouth to say that I didn't like this as much as she did when she then said, "Don't answer that." I mentally sighed and asked, "Well if you prefer, I could just be your personal assassin?" She nodded. No more anger, I guess.

I tried to get her to race me by free running but she refused. I guess we don't see things the same way. She then asked, "So, I don't think I can just go on calling you assassin. What's your real name?" I just replied, "Well, if you must know my General, it's Shadow." She stated, "A very interesting name I must say." I then asked despite knowing, "And yours, ma'am?" She just replied, "You will call me General. That is my name, and you will call me nothing else." I nodded, kissed her hand in a gentlemen kind of way, and said just to annoy her, "Good night princess." I then turned and walked away just to hear, "Good night, Shadow." Hopefully, I thought.

I made my way to Ms. Jackson and stated while flopping into a couch, "She'll definitely make my life Hades, metaphorically of course." She just plainly replied, "Brian, the tree nymph, enrolls in every one of her classes." I just stated, "She's just lucky she didn't go into the pit." I used my elemental powers to make a fireplace and made some berries grow.

I then asked, "Ms. Jackson, if you could turn back the clock to change one thing, what would you choose?" She just said, "I would tell my husband about our child." I then turned myself into a thirteen year old and asked, "Strawberry?" She took one and replied, "Yes, please." I then got out of the couch, turned myself into a cat, and slept near the fireplace. It was a good night indeed.

With no nightmares of the past.

* * *

Just a little FYI, this took place during **RoG** CH21. Chapter 18.

Also, I need 11 reviews total so **RoG** can update.


	8. Breeze di Angelo

Now for the in between the chapters chapter.

* * *

Shadow's POV:

Okay. You may know that Brenna's way to manage her anger is walking around Olympus. Which is boring. I prefer to have a snowball fight. What's wrong with that? So, that's what I did. Make it snow over night, make it pile up here and there, and ta-da!

Just then I couldn't help but have the feeling like I'm being watched. I looked and saw a girl looking at me. I reminded myself to not panic and just walk away like it never happened. And that's what I did.

Breeze's POV:

I watched the boy leaving foot prints in the snow and walking away. Was it my imagination, or did he direct the snow around and freeze an entire lake? I shook it off and thought it was my imagination as I went to sleep.

**(A/N: Now, for the moment, I break the fourth wall.)**

_Time skip..._

Shadow's POV:

I don't get why I have to come along. I mean, I know it's the author's b-day, but why do we have get her gifts? It's not like she just type up some presents to appear. Oh wait, she can. Anyway, Ms. Jackson and Brenna got some stuff and they wanted me to buy it. I asked them if this is all they really need to get and they said yes. So, I brought out my Lotus Hotel & Casino card out, swiped it, and said while walking away like it was normal, "Boom goes the counter." An explosion happened behind me indicating that the cash regester exploded. I quickly ran around the corner because, let's face it, the one who I'm suppose to "protect" is pretty much a nightmare to me.

I sat at the fountain and changed to my alter ego's snow form to cool off by making a snowcone. Just then someone stated, "Hey, you're the guy who made it snow outside my window in winter." I looked to see the mortal girl. She had long black hair with red streaks, light green eyes, and was wearing a green shirt with a skirt, and black shoes. I replied to make myself mysterious, "Maybe I made it snow, maybe I didn't. Why does it matter to you?" She stated, "You made that snowcone out of thin air. I clearly saw that." I muttered to myself as I made the snowcone disappear, "Father help me. Another mortal is talking to me, only this one can see through the Mist."

She asked, "Who are you and why is the air around you like a fridge?" I mocked her by answering, "Who are you and why is your eyes light green?" Her eyes narrowed as she replied, "Touche. I'm Breeze di Angelo. Who are you?" Angelo. I answered, "Don't laugh at me. I'm Shadow, god of the elements, time, and shadows." She blinked and said while shrugging, "Meh. My great grandpa told me about gods." I asked, "Is his name Nico di Angelo?" She asked shocked, "How did you know that?" I laughed and replied while moving to a bench, "I meet him once. Before I was the god of time. It will take some explaining to do." She stated with an intrested tone, "Oh, take your time. I got all the time in the world. He once said that he meet a boy in the pit of Tartarus." I pointed to myself and replied, "You're talking to him."

She stated, "No way. That's not even possible." I replied to make it obvious, "I'm a god." "Still. You couldn't have been a god in the beginning when you were a kid." "Yeah. I started when I was 18. I lost track after I visit the pit regularly. I needed to make sure everything is okay with the mosters, okay?" "But I thought the pit was really dangerous?" I explained, "Well, you see, after I became prince of it, I decided to make it a little more friendly. I managed to make some buildings and food there along with a retirement home. I basically made it like it's from 2000 to 2010." "With summer homes?" "Lava spa included with some parks here and there. To shorten it up, I basically made it like a hotel for Greek/Roman monsters and titans. It's where they can relax and have fun like us." "Wow. I never thought that monsters would have that side to them."

I asked, "Yeah, they do. Quick question, is your great grandpa still alive?" She nodded and answered, "Yeah. He says he won't rest until he apologizes for something he promised. Want to meet him?" I nodded and replied, "I need to see an old friend."

_Time Skip_

After arriving at her house, I quietly made my way to the old man. Nico now had grey hair and was sitting in a sofa. But he still had those eyes that made him a son of Hades. I greeted as I sat right next to him, "Like I said, the Fates know when we would meet again." He opened his eyes and said in a soft voice, "Shadow." I nodded and explained, "Nicolas. I see you got some desendants. You also told the secret. However, I forgive you. I know it's hard to keep a secret, but someone will know one way or another. So rest, my old friend, your father awaits you. And don't worry. I'm a prince now, like I said all those years ago." He smiled and closed his eyes as he stopped breathing. I placed the coin on him, muttered a few prayers in Greek, and made my way to the entrance before Breeze asked, "Do you want to hang out?"

I stated, "I don't exactly hang out. I mean, I really want to, but I also have to protect this princess. Who I really, really, don't want to protect." She explained, "I understand. It's just, I have this dance party coming up. But not a single guy wants to go out with me. I just wanted someone to go out with me, you know?" I replied as I walked into the shadows, "I'll think about it."

Breeze's POV:

He walked into the shadows as he disappeared. And for once, I think he would attend the party.

* * *

g83: Finally done with this chapter!

Breeze: So Shadow is the god of, shadows?

Shadow: And the elements along with time itself.

g83: Brenna will be jealous!

Breeze: Who's Breena?

(We show her chapter 17 to 21.)

Shadow: And she's the princess I'm suppose to protect.

g83: So, reader. Please review and try to predict what will happen.

Shadow: Again. For me protecting her, gods help me.


	9. AN: Birthday!

Hey guys, guess what? This creative author is now 14! However, due to feeling left out most of the time, I'm just okay with a "happy birthday". So Shadow and Breeze **aren't** going to shop and get me presents. They **are **fictional after all.

Anyway, I'm g83, just wanted to let you guys know it's my b-day, and, I'll update on the next chapter ASAP.

Later!


	10. The party

Shadow's POV:

When I attend the party, she failed to include that it was a costume party. Luckily, being the god I was, I flashed into some worn down clothes. I wore a ripped grey jacket with a ripped camo long-sleeve, some smugged up dark jeans, and black sneakers. At the party, ether someone was dressed up as an angel or a demon or a pirate or a vampire or whatever. Breexe was dressed up as this girl version of a humanized **Shadow the Hedgehog**.

I eventually found out that she will be singing the **Glee **version of **Thriller/Head will Roll**. Deciding to not let her have all the fun, I grabbed a head set, turned it on, and waited for her to start singing so I can mess with her.

Breeze's POV:

I guess Shadow didn't show up. Well, as the saying goes, the show must go on.

(Breeze, **Shadow**)

I began to sing the first verse,

"Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head"

"**It's close to midnight**  
**And something evil's lurking in the dark**"

Where did that voice come from? I looked around frantically and sang along as it continued,

"**Under the moonlight**  
**You see a sight that almost stops your heart**  
**You try to scream**  
**But terror takes the sound before you make it**  
(Heads will roll, Heads will roll)  
**You start to freeze**  
**As horror looks you right between the eyes**  
**You're paralyzed"  
**  
I found the source and saw Shadow smiling at me for a moment before singing as he walked away,

"**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**  
**You know it's thriller, thriller night**  
**You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight**"

I quickly ran towards him as I sang,

"Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
(**Thriller tonight**)"

I put my hand on his shoulder and sent a mental image through him when he faced me, stay.

He understood and sang while dancing,

"**You hear the door slam**  
**And realize there's nowhere left to run**  
**You feel the cold hand**  
**And wonder if you'll ever see the sun**  
**You close your eyes**  
**And hope that this is just imagination**  
**(Heads will roll, heads will roll)**  
**But all the while**  
**You hear the creature creepin' up behind**  
**You're out of time**"

I laughed and sang as I danced along with him,

"**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**  
**Thriller, thriller night**  
**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
(**Thriller tonight**)"

A guy who was dressed up as a grim reaper sang,

_"Darkness falls across the land_  
_The midnight hour is close at hand_  
_Creatures crawl in search of blood_  
_To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood_  
_And though you fight to stay alive_ (Off with your head)  
_Your body starts to shiver_ (Dance 'til you're dead)  
_For no mere mortal can resist_ (Heads will roll, Heads will roll)  
_The evil of the thriller_ (Heads will roll on the floor)"

We paused for added effect as Shadow asked me while blocking his headset, "Sorry for being late." I replied while doing the same, "Well, you certainly know how to make girls look in awe at you." He looked and gave an uneasy smile as he continued to sing.

"**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try**  
**Thriller, thriller night**  
**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**

Off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head  
D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead  
O-off-off-off with your head."

We laughed as he greeted, "I'm Shadow. Nice to meet you all!" I stated, "This may be your best day this month." He frowned and begged, "Please don't jinx me."

_Later that day..._

Shadow's POV:

I asked, "Remind me again why I'm doing this?" Brenna answered, "Because you're my servant boy. Now, paint my nails." I looked at the bottle of nail polish, then at her. I then unscrewed the cap and dumped the liquid on her hair. She looked at me as I stated while pointing at her hands, "There, I painted your nails. You didn't tell me how." I put my charm on as I went in close and asked, "Did you not?" I quickly teleported away and enjoyed watching the princess being angry at me.

* * *

g83: Wow, man. Just, wow.

Shadow: I'm Prince.

Breeze: You're a nightmare.

g83: Which is exactly the point.

Breeze: Huh?

g83: Read **Revenge of a General **by **Jacksonluver101** to find out why it's good for Shadow to be a "nightmare" to Brenna.


	11. Time for war

Wah! I'm so sorry for not updating! It just slipped my mind, you know? Anyway, on with the story!

Takes place in Jacksonluver's RoG "Yay! A Real Chappie!"

* * *

Shadow's POV:

I stared as my dad made Brenna eventually open her mouth for the flies. I just said to snap her back, "Hey, froggie, I'm looking for an annoying princess. Know where her royal idiotic highness is?" She closed her mouth and replied, "Oh, ha-ha. I forgot to laugh." I then stated, "Then do something fun, like giving Egypt a snow day."

She glared at me and snapped, "You are the most annoying thing I ever meet! Why are you here, to annoy me to death? I'm a goddess, _boy_, so I suggest that you let me be and only inform me if I need to know any orders from Chaos!" I looked down and replied, "Fine. I will. And congrats, you just made this prince have one less friend that can be with him forever. And do forgive the annoyance. I didn't like it as much as you do. I thought there would be some generous gods out there." I remembered the girl that gave me her jacket all those years ago as I finished, "But it looks like there isn't. So, your highness, I'll let you know if my father needs anything of you. Oh, and you lost a potential friend too. Me." I then ran through a portal that opened to Olympus which I then shifted into "Light" to transform into my wind form.

My hair grew and turned which while the ends became light green so that it resembles a paint brush dipped in light green paint. My clothes changed so I wore buckled-up combat boots, dark geans, and a white lab coat which turned light green also.

And with that, I jumped and flew into the night sky, letting the winds take me where ever they want me to go.

It's so peaceful up here. I'll just sleep. One quick nap. Just one peaceful nap.

_Time skip..._

I woke up to find myself in Chicago, Illinois, the Windy City. So the winds have taken me here. I smiled and did some sight seeing. Just then my dad spoke in my mind, **Brenna needs to come over here to Olympus, war is going to happen. **I sighed and shifted into my normal form as I walked into the shadows to shadow travel.

When I came out of the other end, I found her at this "living statues" bit in the park. When I saw her making the kids laugh, I smiled a bit, but I wiped it away because I'm now only a messenger from my dad to her.

I heard her whisper out my name, "Shadow." I froze time and quickly went over to her side. I reported, "Chaos has called us to Olympus, Brenna. It's time." She asked in confusion, "Time for what?" I took one final look and hoped that everyone, even the ones in the pit, will see the dawn of the next day as I replied, "War." So much for showing her who I really am.

* * *

g83: I have two messages to report. One to the readers, another to **Jacksonluver101**.

Shadow: The first is since this story is actually a side-story to **RoG**, **RoG** needs to be updated.

Breeze: Second, JL101, update already! If you don't then I'll pop into your room and kick your a-

g83: *Covers her mouth* Yeah! And if you do, then she won't kick you and the Jackson's a-

Shadow: *Covers my mouth while I cover Breeze's* Just update already or else these two will kick your butt into the pit! And Ms. Jackson, start slamming chairs into her already!

*End of transmission.*


	12. AN: I'm the new father!

g83: S'up guys, g83 here, with some news. I'm now the "father" of **Revenge of General** that belonged to Jacksonluver101.

*Brenna and Thalia appeared in my room*

Shadow: Um, hi Brenna.

Brenna: Oh, uh, hi Shadow.

Thalia: ghost83.

g83: Ms. Jackson.

g83 (me):...

Rest of them:...

me: You girls miss you aunt now, am I correct?

Breena: *Hugs Shadow and cries* Yes, I do!

Thalia and me: *jokes* You may now kiss the bride!

*Brenna and Shadow realise what's happening and pulled away blushing*

me: Here's some more news. I'm graduating middle school!

Rest of them: You're a what?!

me: A graduate of middle school. Yesh.

Shadow: Aren't you the slightest bit happy that you're going to high school?

me: It's just another day for me. Anyway, back to the story continuation. The chapters will **not be under 1000 words**. Also, I need time to finish some of my other stories before getting on the others. Just want to make that clear so that way you guys won't be complaining for me to update.

Shadow: On an unrelated note, did everyone see that? What Brenna did just earlier?

me: Yes, everyone who's reading this "saw" it happen with their very own eyes.

Thalia: Ah, young love.

me: I know, right? Anyway, here's the sneak preview of the next story I'll make!

* * *

**(A/N: Copy and pasted from RoG.)**

She couldn't decide. Which was worse; going to war amongst every threat the gods have ever faced in existence with only 200 years of training, having a 1 to 400,000,000 chance of actually living through it, or having to wrap her arms around Shadow whilst the Pegasi (Blackjack as Thalia so greatly pointed out, used to belong to Percy) soared through the air at Thalia knows how long. (As in the saying 'How fast we were going? Only Zeus knows.' Like that.)

Right now she was leaning toward being so close to Shadow. After Shadow took her to Olympus where Chaos confirmed it was time to leave, it was agreed that her and Shadow would go scope everything out and set up camp. Once everything is settled the rest of the army would come at different times so as not to drag attention.

This was really happening. She was finishing off what her father had started, whether she lived to see Olympus again or not. Brenna expected Shadow to say something along the lines of 'everything will be okay' but she was glad he didn't, because if he did, she would probably believe him.

There was just something about Shadow, maybe her teenage hormones were finally kicking in and that 'bad boy' phase was kicking in. Whatever it was, the way he was quiet and still but dangerous at the same time was just intriguing. The way he barely looked at her though, it hurt. She found herself always pulling out a mirror or something, checking to make sure she looked fine, or at least decent. She just couldn't understand why the hell she always felt giddy.. And hades, was it god damn frustrating..

* * *

me: And there you go! The sneak preview of one of next stories I'm going to do. Look out for it, check the original **RoG **on **Jacksonluver101**'s page, and I'll see you next time.


	13. AN: Part 2 of RoG

Hey everybody, g83 here with an announcement! After going over my stories, and a long period of time, I wanted to tell the ones who don't know this that part 2 of **the Revenge of a General** is up on my page.

I just wanted to get that out of the way so you guys know why I hadn't updated on this story.

The reason is that part 2 mentions his past now. Again, I'm not updating on this ever again.

Thank you for reading me and the other authors' stories.


End file.
